The Language of Flowers
by PrincessMoonDog
Summary: Konoha, on the brink of the Second Shinobi World War, takes in a girl with a forgotten past. In a time where everyone is forced to make sacrifices, she wonders how far she is willing to go to to restore the life she lost and protect the new one she has created. Young!Sannin. NOT AN SI. Super AU. Romance. Angst. Give it a shot.
1. Poppy

**Hi everyone! This is a second attempt at a naruto fanfic. Any comment, questions, or concerns leave them in the reviews and I'll address them at the start of the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: What's mine is mine. What isn't mine belongs to Kishimoto-sensei. **

_Opening theme: Ninja Re Bang Bang by Kyary pamyu pamyu_

_"Sometimes The thing your most afraid of doing, is the very thing that will set you free."_

* * *

><p>"I can't drink this tea with cream and sugar."<p>

Sumiko delicately pushed the chipped,blue tea cup away from her. The water that condensed on the porcelain left a wet streak on the table. Not that a little water damage made a difference. The table, like everything else in the orphanage, was hand-me-down and desperately needing repair. Sumiko had noted this upon entry to the run-down building, and with the realization that the decrepitude of the house extended to a roach infestation in the girls lavatory, was able to conclude that this was not a place for her to be.

"Then don't drink it, brat!" The wart faced head mistress pulled her thin lips back over yellowed teeth in a sneer. Sumiko huffed with displeasure as the old woman continued on her rounds, barely sparing the girl another glance. It was easy to get forgotten about in a place like this. Even during meal time the kids were running all over the place, flinging food and shouting. It was chaos. The orphanage was understaffed, underfunded, and out of luck when it came to controlling the unruly children.

Not to mention the latest addition to the circus: A young girl, past her adoption prme, with severe amnesia and an even more problematic ego. Sumiko.

Three weeks. Thats how long she'd already been there, and nothing to show for it except a quickly growing troupe of enemies. Her seemingly high and mighty attitude had won her no alliances with the other children, who were afraid to approach the overbearing girl who acted more like an adult than a twelve year old.

Needless to say she sat alone and unbothered during the rest dinner. Just like every night prior and every night proceeding. Sumiko eventually developed a routine in her isolation.

She would arise to the sound of silence at around 8 a.m. A whole hour after everyone else got up in the morning(no one bothered to wake her up), and then head to the bathroom to shiver under a cold spray of water. When she finally made her way down the corridor to the dining hall she would then scrap the burnt bits of the bland tasteless mush the staff served at every meal from the bottom of the pan, and sit down in solitude on the chair next to the window.

From there she would watch the other kids run around outside, playing games she was never invited to join, and continuously tell herself that she wouldn't want to play with those hoodlums anyway. I have a family thats looking for me, I'm sure of it. I'll be out of here within the month, no sense in making friends. She thought this to herself many times. But soon enough a month had passed. No memories returned. No family came for her.

_I'm not like them._

A month passed. Then a year. Sumiko's thirteenth birthday came and went without any fanfare. The only present she received was a growing sense of poignant loneliness that crept up on her at night, when the room was dark and all the other girls were peacefully asleep. It robbed her of her breath and left her gasping and sobbing.

Sumiko decided to take action. Although she harboured great disdain towards the ruffians she had been grouped with she concluded that something needed to be done before she went crazy. There was only so much window watching and cold showers one could take before they cracked; Sumiko felt herself reaching the point of return. And don't get her started on that slop they try to pass as food, burned or no.

_If I can't join them,_ She surmised. _Then I'll just have to beat them!_

* * *

><p>Many of the great countries that Sumiko had heard about in her history lessons had something called a social hierarchy. And it was after being denied the usage of the dining hall for the umpteenth time this month that she began to realize that the <em>Little Leaf Orphanage for Girls<em> had formed one as well.

It was the beginning of the rainy season, meaning that the children that usually took their business outside, supplying Sumiko with an abundance of peace indoors, had moved their games inside. Much to her chagrin, a group of fairly popular girls had settled themselves in her coveted spot in the dining room.

At first it wasn't a big deal, Sumiko rationalized that they would soon find another, better spot to host their tea parties and then they would leave.

This was not the case.

These girls rested at the top of the social food chain, while Sumiko rested at the bottom, practically a pariah to everyone else. These girls weren't kind, or thoughtful. In Sumiko's mind they had no justification to be so well-treated by the rest of the girls, they had no reason to come in take something from her if they already had everything. She was jealous, viciously so. A brief flare of childish possessiveness over something silly, like sitting at a certain spot at a table. But to Sumiko, who had very few ties to her current surroundings, their intrusion made all the difference.

"I have to get them out of there," She mumbled to herself in the bathroom mirror. The bathroom was deserted at this hour, most of the girls were already causing a ruckus elsewhere in the house. As if on cue, a group of children ran down the hall, screaming wildly. Sumiko cringed at the sound and vowed that by the end of the day she would reclaim her sanctuary.

First, she was need to find some help. Alot of the other kids avoided her, thanks to the nasty rumors started by the popular then there was the case of Hitomi and Chinatsu Kimura.

If what little information Sumiko was able to over her from the staff was true, they were the soul survivors of a devastating fire that wiped out their village a few years back. Hitomi was a tall, intimidating girl who would have been pretty if her jade coloured eyes weren't tinged with cruelty and her face wasn't prematurely aged with stress. She was the oldest girl at the orphanage, a whole whooping sixteen years old, and took up the position of guarding her younger relative, Chinatsu. The younger girl, often affectionately referred to as Natsu by her big sister, was the cheeriest, kindest girl Sumiko had encountered since losing her memories. A complete difference from her bodyguard, Natsu was small and spritely with large doe eyes and short curly black hair. Sumiko, along with the majority of the kids, greatly admired Natsu for her kind demeanor and easy smile.

Sumo had long entertained the idea of becoming friends with little Natsu, but she found herself face to face with a real challenge. Getting past her ever present bodyguard.

But if she could convince them to help her with her plan, maybe they would grow closer and become friends.

And maybe, Sumiko would stop waking up in the middle of the night. Filled with the fear of being alone.

"Excuse me?" Sumiko's voice was clear and confident, but she hung around the doorway to the playroom. Just in case things went downhill and she needed to quickly get away.

"What do you want?" The older girl, Hitomi, sat in a chair by the window, flipping through an old book, and looking bored out of her mind.

"Hi there!" Little Natsu sat on the carpeted floor and played with a set of old, worn wooden blocks.

"Well," Sumiko drawled out. " I was going to hang out in the dining hall. But ever since the rainy season began, it's been booked with tea parties."

Hitomi snorted, "I'm surprised your highness isn't the one hosting these parties, what with the way you carry on."

"Well, you can hang out with us Sumiko-san!" Natsu beamed, eagerly clearing a spot on the floor.

"No she cant." Hitomi amended, casting a stern look at Natsu.

"She's right Natsu-san," Hitomi's eyes flickered to Sumiko with suspicion.

Entering the room, Sumiko slowly made her way over to the record player, which was softly playing playing a jaunty tune.

"It's only a matter of time until they want to change venues. And this room has a record player and and better view of the garden. I think they may displace you guys next. We can't just sit around and wait for that to happen now can we? We've got to take action." Sumiko smiled tightly at Hitomi, the older girl snapped her book shut and was now full on glaring at the girl.

"Hitomi-chan, she's got a point. What if they kick us out of here?" Natsu ceased her playing and looked helplessly at the older girl for an answer.

"You think I'd let anyone boss us around? We can deal with that when the time comes. " Hitomi cracked her book open and attempted to compose herself. Natsu looked at the floor seemingly torn about the situation.

Seizing the opportunity, Sumiko turned to the little girl.

"Do you want to help me, Natsu-san? My plan won't work if I'm on my own." Sumiko stated sheepishly.

The young girl instantly perked up, practically radiating happiness. She also developed an unsettling mischievous gleam in her eye.

"I'm in!"

Sumiko raised an eyebrow at Hitomi, whose face began twitching in anger.

"I-I guess I'm in too." She spit out, face puckering in displeasure. Refusing to show defeat, she slammed her book on the window sill and turned off the record player.

"What's did you have in mind?"

Sumiko grinned, and beckoned the girls closer.


	2. Violet

**_A/n: Here it is: the chapter that didn't want to be written. The chapter I cant even believe I sat down and wrote (Go me!) excuse any formatting errors I tried my best._**

**_Thanks to all that favorited and followed it means a lot. Let me know what you guys wanna see next in the reviews, I have an idea for the plot but I'm always up for suggestions. If not leave me a reviewing telling me your favorite character so far._**

**_Remember, reviews are writing go-go juice. You want another chapter in a timely fashion? Leave me reviews._**

**_Beta: none._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own most of this._**

**_NOTE 3/2/15: THE NEXT CHAPTER IS WRITTEN. WILL POST ONCE WE'VE REACHED 10 REVIEWS! THANK YOU :) (can you smell the desperation?)_**

_"When the root is deep there is no reason to fear the wind."_

_The Kurisutaru no Mori was said to be beautiful: filled with tall translucent trees and luminous foliage that glow with chakra, and air that was clean and pure with spiritual energy._

_Many people whispered in the dark corners of taverns of the crystal harvested from the trees, and the rejuvenating effects of eating a portion of it. It was said to be able to cure any illness. The ragged, desperate people of the warring states era dreamed of such a miracle._

_However, it took great sacrifice to be able to cross into the realm of the forest.._

_The Koseki family of the southern isles lived on a stretch of land that would become known as the Land of Moon. Since the beginning of time, it had been their sacred duty to protect the Kurisutaru no Mori. Every 15 years they sent a new tribute, a spiritualist known as the Kessho Shisar, on a journey up the tallest mountain to the highest point( a place that was said to be the bridge to the moon itself) in order to fortify the protective barrier around the forest..._

* * *

><p>Sayuri was a young girl when war ravaged the world, but she always found joy in the stories of her family. The Koseki compound was located at the base of Mount Harigekko, and was considered the best guarded in all the country. The shinobi of the mainland were shedding blood left and right, but Sayuri felt safe in the gardens of the main house. The war couldn't reach them here. The Koseki, like many other clans, and never tried to involve themselves in the bitter rivalry between Senju and Uchiha. They lived in their own world apart from everyone else.<p>

"Sayuri-sama, your ink!"

Sayuri lifted her eyes from the tree blossoming outside the window and noticed the black liquid spreading out across the table.

"Oh-Oh no!" she cried.

Sayuri leaned forward and attempted to contain the spill by wiping the mess with her scrap parchment. The young princess's maids scrambled to find some towels.

"Don't get it on you!"

"Too late." Sayuri let out a sheepish laugh, holding up a portion of the pink silk of her kimono that was stained black. The frazzled calligraphy instructor looked ready to burst and let out a string of reprimands about etiquette and 'allowing the servants to handle such messes'. Sayuri resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at the crabby old woman. The maids all wept at the loss of such a pretty robe. Together they caused such a ruckus that the passing entourage stopped by the school room to check on the noise.

"Sayuri-chan, what happened to your clothing?" Came an amused voice.

"Sayuri grinned. "Oh, nothing Okasan. I was just being clumsy."

The regal woman was an intimidating presence in the doorway. Her shiny black hair was pulled up tightly and accentuated her sharp features. Her eyes, a dark blue color, were alight with mirth at the sight of the disheveled young child in front of her.

"Well, come with me. Your father needs to speak with you at once." The older woman extended her hand and the little girl eagerly scrambled forward and gripped the women's slender fingers with her own pudgy ones

* * *

><p>"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHITS!" The wart faced head matron was practically foaming at the mouth as three young girls, or 'little shits' as they had been so affectionately dubbed, bolted across the lawn away. A group of sobbing girls standing behind her were covered in egg and flour.<p>

"_Hurry up_!" Sumiko snapped from the front of the group as she was heading into the forest.

"Slow down Sumiko-san!" The Natsu cried out after being jostled under Hitomi's arm. "Shes not going to come after us."

The trees flew past them in a blur of green. The smell of damp earth and wet foliage was intense the further the trio travelled into the thicket. The matrons shouts of rage were beginning to fade in the distance.

"Where are we going?" Hitomi barked after adjusting her hold on Natsu.

Sumiko let out a spritely laugh, "Wherever we want."

The brown haired girl miscalculated her steps and her foot found its home lodged under a thick root. She fell down onto the soft ground, completely covering her front with dirt, much to her friends delight.

"Hahahahaha! Way to be graceful twinkle toes." Taunted Hitomi. The older girl stopped running and let Natsu back on the ground.

Sumiko felt her face burn in embarrassment and as she got up she lunged at the older girl. Hitomi quickly dodged to stand behind innocent little Natsu, a smirk breaking onto her face as she saw Sumiko deflate, unable to risk striking Natsu on accident.

"No fair," Sumiko snorted at the cute face of little Natsu. "That's playing dirty."

The three girls decided to stop and rest before returning to accept their punishment. Natsu delicately plucked wildflowers from the ground and began to weave them into wreaths for her older friends. As she did this, she hummed a happy tune. Hitomi reached into a hidden pocket in her light brown yukata and pulled out her book and settled under a ray of sunlight that managed to break through the thick foliage.

Sumiko found herself exploring the surrounding are, unable to rest at the moment. It felt so good to be out in the world after being cooped up for months on end. The tall trees filled her with a familiar comfort and it felt as though she could breathe easy.

In truth, Sumiko could have leaf the orphanage at any , she disliked the idea of venturing off alone. She didn't want to risk not being able to find her way back, only to be hopelessly lost in the wild with no direction and no one looking for her. _Again_.

The details are still kind of fuzzy.

She remembers a bright, cold light and the smell of sage. A womans voice cutting through the thin air ('_Don't look back!_'). She remembers blindly stumbling through a patch of forest like the one she was currently standing in until she nearly collapsed from exhaustion, and the soulless eyes of masked men that whisked her off to the nearest medical center. The doctor's office and the endless nurse had seemed impatient as helped her fill out the paperwork, but how the young women had eagerly suggested the name 'Sumiko' to use until her memories returned (she had a cousin by that name and she was a 'very bright girl,hehehe'.) When it came down to deciding where she would be staying, Sumiko didn't want to be a burden (but she certainly didn't want to be forgotten) so when they suggested sending her to a place with lots of other like-minded little ladies, she jumped right on it like a monkey on a cupcake.

She some how managed to become both a source of annoyance, and powerless at the orphanage. Go figure.

"Hey twinkle toes!" Hitomi mocked. "Don't wander too far. I want to head back before sundown."

"Okay!" Sumiko shouted back inspecting the trunk of a nearby tree. There was something carved deep into the bark.

An arrow.

_That's weird, _she mused. She traced the mark with her finger. The edges felt smooth, not jagged. The arrow mark must have been made awhile ago.

"Hey you guys come check this out!" Sumiko called to her companions, and soon enough the trio crowded around the carving, elbowing each other out of the way to get a better look.

"What do you think it means?"

"I dunno, what about you neechan?"

"Could be something, probably is nothing."

"Lets check it out." Sumiko stated with gusto. Determining that since they had nothing better to do they might as well see where it leads.

Every ten feet or so they would find a new marker. It became a bit of a game to see who could find them the fastest. Currently, little Natsu was in the lead, and the group soon found themselves in a clearing. A couple of dinged up, old posts were located around the perimeter; a clear path lead to the edge of a small lake, and another path lead onto of of the main routed into the village.

"What is this place?" Sumiko said in awe, trying to soak in the fresh atmosphere.

"An abandoned training ground perhaps?" Hitomi offered, equally intrigued.

A quick _whoosh thump_ cut through the air. A dull, metal knife looking thing sunk into the ground near Hitomi's foot.

"EEEEK!" She screamed and struck an awkward pose. " Okay an OCCUPIED training ground then!"

A dark shadow jumped from the tree tops onto the ground with nothing more than a light thump. It was a pretty little girl, dressed in a sleeveless, one piece shirt and shorts ensemble.

"Go away! This is my my spot!" The girl hissed. The stranger had a distinct lisp that made _this _come out more as _siss, _and made the girl (who couldn't be more that eight) adorable rather than intimidating. She was a small girl for her age, and although her clothes were neat and tidy it was obvious that she was under-fed. Her white hair was cut in a short spiky bob that made her look like she stuck her finger in an electrical socket.

Sumiko snorted, "What do you think you're doing, punk" And rested her hands on her hips with a glare that would have sent the little kids at the orphanage running.

"I don't appreciate you throwing kunai at me, little girl." Hitomi said darkly, a shadowy aura seemed to build around her as she radiated a hair-raising KI. Natsu was scrutinizing the kunai embedded into the ground with curiosity

The stranger turned beat red and began to stutter out, "I-I'm a BOY!"

Hitomi and Sumiko looked at each other, then looked at the doe eyed child in front of them before letting out a noise of shock.

"WHAAAAT?!"

Natsu looked up at them with an innocent smile, "You mean you couldn't tell?"

It was the older girls turn to be embarrassed, and so they began muttering apologies under their breath and refusing to make eye contact with the grinning little _boy._

He introduced himself as Naoki Kenji. "How odd, usually my masculinity has all the ladies swooning when we meet. I cant believe you two thought I was a girl." The boy dead panned.

The four children stood under the shade of a large tree near the pond. Sumiko shifted uncomfortably on her feet.

"Regardless of all that," She dismissed the conversation with an expert wave of her hand. "Why did you throw that kunai at us?"

Naoki twiddled his thumbs and blushed. Sumiko noted that he was hesitant to answer. "I thought you were those kids that tried to get me to leave the training ground."

Hitomi furrowed her brow, "Explain." She ordered.

Suddenly despondent, Naoki looked off to the pond. His dark dark eyes reflected the sparkling of the water. "I can't say anymore."

Hitomi huffed and rolled her eyes and peeled away from the others to drag Natsu away from the weapon on the ground..

Sumiko gave the boy an apologetic smile. "Look kid, just tell us what happened. Maybe we can hel-"

"Forget it." Hitomi snapped. "We're in enough trouble as it is."

Sumiko deflated. After being starved for socialization she was being desperate to make friends. She had even forgotten about the wicked Head Matron awaiting them at the orphanage. The cantankerous old woman had probably been festering in displeasure at their antics. Good.

"You guys are so lame!" Natsu whined. "Of course we're going to help him." She gave her older friends her most charming smile (which was so cheery and convincing it was borderline _creepy) _and let off the air that they were going to do as she instructed.

Naoki gave them a dubious look, "If you guys are serious you can meet me here tomorrow morning. I'll tell you everything then."

He gave them a small, off the shoulder wave and took his leave. the sun was beginning to set and the three girls decided to head home and discuss the matter further.

Sumiko wondered about the strange boy. Who he was, what his life was like? She found it funny that these questions were a lot like those she held for herself. Kicking a stone down the path and listening to the chatter of her companions, the corner of her lips tugged into a smile.

Maybe soon she would have answers.

**3/2/15: see note above. Thank you for reading. You all get cookies and warm hugs.**


	3. Rose

**_A/N: Ok so originally I wasn't going to upload this until I got some reviews, but I couldn't help myself. I hope you guys will leave me some after this chapter because they really motivate me. I might go back and add a section from Jiraiya's pov. Let me know if you guys think I should or not. Thanks!_**

_The pitter patter of little feet, followed by a series of light foot steps echoed down the hallway to main office chamber of Akio Koseki, seventh leader of the Koseki clan._

_Akio was finishing up plans with his advisors to deal with activity at the northern border. Foreign shinobi were seen scouting the island. And Akio felt that preparations needed to be made in case the intruders decided to try and invade. The problem? His council didn't think taking action was necessary. No one would be stupid enough to try and challenge the islanders power. Besides that, the Koseki were on good term with all the clans and had no reason to fear invasion._

"_Tousan!" came an excited yell from the doorway._

_A very polite but warm toned, "Hello dear." followed._

_Akio's rugged face, which was scarred on the right side from a battle with a rouge ninja, broke into a broad grin as he saw his wife and child enter the room._

"_Izayoi-chan, I see you've brought our pretty little lily just like I asked." The large man scooped the chubby toddler into his arms. The councilers, old men who had been serving on the comittee since the last clan head, took it as their cue to leave; and very grouchily all five men gathered their scrolls and maps and exited the room muttering their displeasure at their leader just out of hearing._

_The little girl cuddled her fathers face, much to his delight, and enthusiastically prodded for an explanation._

"_Well you see, I think it would be a good idea for us to take a vacation up the mountain. I want to show you something, and there's a monk I'd like you to meet. He is a very nice man, and when I told him how bright you are with your Shinkojutsu he insisted on meeting you." Akio spoke with such excitement that the little girl was awestruck. But unbeknownst to Sayuri, her mother had paled significantly. The older woman came to her own realization at once and gave the man, her husband, a look of sad acceptance._

"_When do we leave?" Sayuri exclaimed_

"_Tomorrow my little lily." Akio held his daughter close, meeting his wife's gaze over the child's shoulder. _

"_Tomorrow."_

* * *

><p>Sumiko's body ached from the tips of her toes to the top of her head. After the head matron beat their backsides raw with a switch the three girls found themselves scrubbing crusted egg and flour from the dining hall until dawn. Only then were they allowed to head upstairs to the girls dorm, where their beds had been stripped down to the worn straw mattresses.<p>

Despite all this, Sumiko couldn't find an ounce of guilt to offer up for her actions. In fact she was grateful for this experience. It was her first experience with crime and punishment in her new life, and from it she learned one very important thing. Never leave any witnesses.

Natsu took up the arduous task of dragging her bedding to the opposite side of the room, next to Sumiko. Hitomi had no choice but to follow suit.

As Sumiko settled into the cold mat she became hyper aware of the two bodies next to her on the floor. Dawn was peeking through the broken window and bathed the room in a warm glow, and the dust motes that stirred in the air when she exhaled caught the light. She found a sense of comfort and peace as the other girls settled in close to each other and began whispering to each other in a soft, strange dialect. A kind of primal contentment that one experiences when being close to another human being.

¨Good night." Sumiko whispered. Hitomi peeked at her over Natsu's head.

¨Its actually good morning." She amended, a soft smile appeared on her face. Natsu snuggled closer to her sister.

¨Neechan, stop talking.

Sumiko giggled and rolled over. For the first time she was able to drift off to sleep peacefully.

When the girls woke up, the other children had already begun the day; they found that most of the early morning had passed and the day was heading into the afternoon.

"Oh no! We were supposed to meet Naoki!¨

¨If we hurry maybe we can catch him.¨

Sumiko snuck down to the kitchen and packed a small basket with a hard loaf of bread and a few apples before slipping out the back door to meet Hitomi and Natsu in the yard. Then the trio set out to find the arrow markers.

¨Ÿou're late!¨ As soon as Hitomi stepped a foot onto the hard, dusty ground Naoki addressed them.

The snowy haired boy stood in the middle on the clearing, arms folded over his chest. He wore another blue one piece outfit, with a pair of sturdy sandals on his feet and some dark green goggles settled into his white locks. His face was pinched and he kept sending shift glances toward the main path, the one that lead into the village.

Sumiko huffed sauntered forward, "Well, we're sorry, but that's no way to greet-¨

_¨Hey dweeb!¨_

_¨I thought we told you to get lost!¨ _An obnoxious sounding voice cut Sumiko off. The honey-haired girl turned red at the interruption and turned to shake her fist at the jerk that dared to be so rude.

_They're just kids! _Sumiko thought. Two boys and a girl stood at the entrance to the path. One of the boys was slender with dark brown hair that looked vaguely like a pineapple. The other boy was very handsome, and _definitely _knew it, and had a very stylish outfit and perfectly coifed hair. The girl was very chubby and had red, round markings on her face and two spiky pigtails.

¨Oh no…" Naoki groaned, and tried to sneakily hid behind Hitomi's tall frame. The girl narrowed her jade colored eyes at him and with a sneer, dragged Naoki by his shirt to stand in front.

Natsu came up and gave his leg an encouraging pat, ¨Are these the guys that have been bothering you, Naoki-kun?¨ she asked with concern. He blushed and nodded his head.

"You don't understand," he whispered. "That's the Ino-Shika-Cho team. They are all clan kids!"

¨Hey!" Sumiko yelled, acting braver than she felt. ¨Who do think you guys are? Why don't you find somewhere else to _play_ ninja!¨

Pineapple head snorted, ¨We want this spot. And its not like the dweeb can use it properly, he's not from ninja clans like us.¨ The chubby girl aggressively munched on some chips in agreement.

The blonde boy looked up from inspecting his nails, "Naoki Kenji is an inferior shinobi compared to _us. _Therefore, when we want something he should be more than willingly to give it to us."

_How dare they. _Sumiko was shaking so hard with rage that she dropped the basket of food onto the ground, a lone apple rolled out onto the ground and the chubby girl looked at it greedily. In a show of hostility Sumiko kicked the apple into the trees and felt malicious satisfaction when the chubby girls face fell.

"No one owes you anything, you assholes!" Sumiko bellowed and began to advance forward, only to be stopped by a firm hand on her shoulder. The honey haired girl tossed a confused look over her shoulder where Hitomi returned her gaze with with a steely glance.

"I suggest you leave now, or else." Hitomi's voice was cool, but heavy with warning. Sumiko noted how the older girl was clenching her fist at her side.

The chubby girl let out a chortle, her red-marked cheeks puffing out with air. "You think you can tell Chouko Akimichi what to do, I'll show you!" Chouko moved her hands in an odd manner and cried out, "Partial expansion jutsu!"

In that moment, Chouko charged forward and her abdomen began growing big enough to bowl over the foursome. Natsu and Naoki let out screams and dropped to the ground in fright, huddling together. Even sumiko stood wide-eyed and terrified at the display.

Faster than anyone could pick up, Hitomi darted forward and landed a solid blow to Chouko's stomach. The jade eyed girl's hand seemed to sink into the flesh and in a moment of slow motion Sumiko could see the force of the blow redirecting Chouko. The chubby girl flew back with the power of the blow and slammed so hard into a tree that the thick truck splintered up the middle. Chouko laid prostrate on the ground, belly returning to its normal size. She turned on her side and began to retch. Her companions raced over to help her.

The two boys had difficulty lifting the poor girl but somehow managed. Pineapple head gave Hitomi a dirty look, "Lets get out of here." The blonde boy nodded shakily in agreement.

Hitomi straighten out of her stance and stood erect, but her shoulders slumped once the group had retreated. "Well that was easy."

"Wh-What the heck…" Naoki gave Hitomi a look of pure awe.

Hitomi spun around and smiled, Sumiko recoiled and the sudden change in demeanor, "I did have a life before all this you know. And I wasn't a civilian." That was all she offered on the subject before walking back to Natsu, who gave Hitomi a knowing smile.

"Could you teach me how to do that?" Naoki and Sumiko exclaimed at the same time. The two looked at each other in surprise and laughed. Hitomi gave an uncharacteristic blush.

"S-Sure. I mean someone's gotta teach you guys how to stick up for yourself. You cant expect me to do it all the time."

Sumiko pumped her fist into the air and gave an excited yell.

"Maybe you guy's can enroll at the academy? It would be nice to have some friends." Naoki said sheepishly.

Sumiko gave him a wide-eyed look, "Friends?"

"Y-Yeah. Friends." Naoki stuttered. Although 'friends' sounded more like 'thwends' with his lisp, the three girls were excited anyway. Sumiko began doing laps around the training grounds perimeter. Laughing and enjoying the feeling of comfort and camaraderie budding inside her. Unbeknownst to her, there was someone waiting in the bushes watching her merrimaking with a blush across his face that stained his cheeks as red as the marks under his eyes. The boy leaned back and felt a branch snap under foot.

Sumiko stumbled at the sound and felt herself struggling to stay upright as she nearly face planted into the ground.

"Way to go twinkle toes." Hitomi taunted as she gently combed through Natsu's hair with her fingers; she practically held the curly headed girl in a trance.

"Did you hear that?" Sumiko said warily, afraid that the Ino-Shika-Cho trio had returned. "Who's there?" She shouted into the thicket.

She was taken aback when a boy stepped out of the bushes and grinned at her. He was probably around her age, 13, with long spiky white hair. His face was was framed by a strong jaw and sharp features, his black eyes had red triangular marks underneath them. His clothes were definitely not new, but well taken care of (like her own) and consisted dark underclothes and a kimono shirt with red and dark green detail.

"Who are you?" Sumiko demanded with her hands on her hips. "Why were you spying on us?"

The boy rubbed the back of his head, "Well you see I was so entranced with the site of such beauty I just couldn't help but stop to gaze at four lovely girls."

Naoki bristled, "I AM A BOY!"

"_Three _lovely girls." the boy amended without missing a beat.

Sumiko recoiled from the older boy, shocked and decidedly uncomfortable with the situation. _Oh my kami! He sounds like a creep! _She internally lamented.

"I am the gallant Jiraiya Kurosawa!" The spiky haired boy confessed, and tried to give Sumiko a charming smile. He extended his hand, "And you?"

Sumiko looked at Jiraiya's hand, and then at the boy. She did this twice more before replying, "Get lost!"

Hitomi was snickering like mad in the background, "Oh! Dont be like that Sumiko-chan aren't you flattered?"

Jiraiya gaze the honey-haired girl a lecherous grin. "So your name is Sumiko-chan? How pretty."

Sumiko sent Hitomi a murderous glare. The jade eyed girl only gave a subtle wink in response.

Sumiko tried a different approach, "Look Kurosawa-san, don't take this the wrong way, I'm flattered that you think so...highly...of me, but I'm not interested." Sumiko gave him a short bow before heading over the the presumed safety of her friends.

Jiraiya looked crestfallen for a moment before calling out, "I bet I can change your mind!"

Sumiko paled in horror. _He just doesn't give up! _Hitomi was having trouble controlling her laughter. Jiraiya gave them a wave and promised to come back tomorrow.

"How cute!" Natsu giggled. "Your first boyfriend Sumiko-chan!"

"No no no! Absolutely not!" Sumiko huffed and crossed her arms.

Naoki made a noise of agreement, "I knew he sounded familiar. Jiraiya-san is known around the academy as some super-perv. He was even caught trying to peek into the women's bath's!"

Sumiko let out a humorless laugh, "Oh great!"

"Alright, alright." Hitomi waved them off after having her fill of amusement. "If you want to start learning that technique, I suggest you begin by strengthening your body. Both of you, drop and give me 100 push ups."

"WHAT?" Sumiko wailed so loudly that the birds resting in the trees took off in flight.


	4. Crocus

**Gomenasaiiii! I'm so sorry for taking so long to Update. I graduated high school and getting ready for that took up a lot of time and then life just got in the way. AHH ok enough chit chat! Love you guys! Thank you so much for the reviews! please excuse any errors as I was rushing to finish this chapter up and didn't have time to edit.**

_"We are all searching for someone whose demons play well with our own."_

* * *

><p>"At this rate, the enemy would have already killed the hostage and you would be shamed by your village."<p>

Sumiko doesn't blink: she takes another bite into her apple before answering causing her to spew pieces of food all over the front of her favorite _Komon._ Okay, it was her _only komon_, and maybe it was a hand me down from Hitomi, but it was a beautiful dark blue color with little lilies decorating it.

"I already told you I don't want to get dirty." Sumiko grumbled as she brushed the debris of her meal off her front.

The four older children were playing ninja, Natsu was the princess, and Jiraiya and Sumiko had to rescue her from Naoki and Hitomi. But so far, Sumiko had found more interest in lying in the shade under the trees than to roughhouse with the others.

"You won't make it far as a kunoichi with that attitude." Hitomi snorted in contempt, but Sumiko ignored her quip but took what she said into consideration. After all, Hitomi had already passed the genin exam (as evident by the shining Hitai-ate tied around her forehead). Currently Naoki and Jiraiya were wrestling around on the ground. They flipped and somersaulted in an attempt to get a good hold on one another. Naoki's feet caught as he struggled to dive away and soon Jiraiya had the younger boy pinned. As Naoki thrashed around to get free Jiraiya looked up and his eyes met Sumiko's, he gave a cheeky grin and a wink.. Embarrassed, she quickly looked away and tried to withhold a shiver of revulsion.

"I don't want to be a kunoichi." Sumiko spread out on the grass and gazed up at the puffy clouds floating idly by.

She had been feeling quite melancholy this past week, and more irritable than normal. It might have been as simple as the trials of adolescence, but it felt like more. Sumiko wanted to cry and scream; she wanted to hide and hold her friends close. Her daytime thoughts were troubled and so were her nights. The rare moments she was able to get some solid sleep she usually woke up sweaty and disoriented. Not to mention the suffocating feeling of dread she felt whenever she remembered that she had been living at the orphanage for nearly two years and her memories had yet to return,

Sumiko was a not a doctor (she could hardly do basic math without getting a headache!) but she wondered if perhaps her newfound comfort with her friends has contributed the lack of progress on retrieving her memories. Maybe some part of her was content with her current life and was withholding information that would disrupt it. A larger, definite part of Sumiko knew that without her memories it felt like she was incomplete.

Sumiko let out a gruff noise of discontent and squinted her eyes in concentration. She was beginning to feel that her efforts were in vain and that she would never recover. She felt like a bubbling geyser of frustration on the inside; she felt powerless and out of control and that scared her.

"What's the matter?"

Peering to her left Sumiko registered the familiar site of spiky white hair.

"Oh," She said quietly. "It's nothing."

Jiraiya offered her a smile, "It sure doesn't seem like nothing."

Sumiko remained silent unable to articulate how she was feeling. she didn't know if she could trust the young ninja next to her. They'd only known each other for a week so far, but he seemed to be eccentric and lacking self control.

"You know, I have a few more days left of leave before my next mission. We should go somewhere, just the two of us." Jiraiya said casually.

"I'll think about it." Sumiko grumbled, and turned her attention to ripping out blades of grass from the ground. What she really meant was 'no'. Jiraiya was two years older than her, 16, but she'd already collected enough stories of his lecherous exploits to warrant keeping him at a distance. He seemed to pick up on that.

"I promise not to try anything, but there is something that I want to tell you."

Sumiko registered how the spiky haired boy's cheeks reddened slightly. Interesting.

"Can't you just say it now?" she griped. Jiraiya bashly shook his head no.

"Fine," Sumiko let out a heavy sigh. "Where would you like to meet?"

Suddenly, Jiraiya's first was digging into the crown of her head, not hard enough hurt, but just hard enough to get her riled up. the mischievous boy let out a bellowing laugh as Sumiko let loose her shout of rage.

* * *

><p>Sumiko fussed with her hair in the mirror the long, dark, purple locks held a nice wave but kept falling in her face, so she finally broke down and tied a tattered ribbon in a neat bow at the top of her head to keep the hair back. She wondered if she was trying so hard to look nice as they were only going to a small tea house for some dango and a cup of tea(his treat). Sumiko smoothed the skirt of her freshly washed <em>komon, <em>which was still slightly damp, and then made her way downstairs, careful not to wake up her bunk mates. The last thing she needed was to be teased for what she was doing. She couldn't bear to think of what the others wouldn't say! She would never live it down if they knew she was going on a date.

Quietly sneaking out the back door and into the early morning light, Sumiko ran to meet Jiraiya by the large tree that marked the beginning of the path to the usual hang out place.

"Hey!"

"H-Hey…" she responded slightly out of breath. Her heart was racing slightly but she was sure it was from the brisk walk. Jiraiya blushed and asked if he could hold her hand on the way there.

"S-S-Sure." she squeaked and slipped her sweaty hand into his equally sweaty hand.

They took the long way. The duo began with simple small talk: the weather, the scenery, their mutual friends. But soon Sumiko found it difficult to continue the conversations as she ran out of topics to discuss with him.

"Is something wrong?" Jiraiya asked as he held to door to the _Hanako's Tea House(_as the sign read) open for her.

"Oh its nothing, it's just…" she looked away for a second. "I don't really have much to say anymore, about myself that is. Before I came to live with Hitomi-chan and Natsu-chan I had lost my memories." Sumiko let out an embarrassed laugh, "I just feel bad that I can't contribute much to the conversation." She kept her eyes locked on the ground afraid of what he might say.

Jiraiya extended one rough hand into her line of vision and Sumiko heistatedly took it. Jiraiya pulled her into the shop and told her gently, "I guess we'll just have to make new memories, together."

Sumiko processed the words and found herself smiling. for the first time in a long time she felt the heaviness on her shoulders lessen and her heart lightened. She felt happy.

The duo found a secluded spot in the back by the window and sat down. An older woman came by to take their order; she gave a Jiraiya a shifty look and he just smiled in response.  
>"<p>

What'll it be?" she said in a bored tone.

"Two orders of dango please, and two cups of that nice herbal blend."

The women glared at him before going to fill your order.

"What was that about?" Sumiko leaned in and whispered to him.

"Oh that?" Now it was his turn to be embarrassed. "I don't exactly have the best reputation in these parts. Hey you like herbal tea right?"

Sumiko smirked and went along with the topic change, she'd get the story out of him soon enough.

"Yeah I do. Although for reference, i tend to like tea that has a spicy undertone the best."

"Noted." he smirked and began to nervously fuss with an visible loose string on his clothing.

"You mention you have a mission coming up, are you allowed to talk about it?" Sumiko offered.

"Oh yeah. its a simple- I mean _extremely _dangerous escort mission. The client is this high profile business man." Jiraiya motion to himself. "He hand picked my squad for this task because of _my_ unrivaled skill."

Sumiko snorted, "I should meet this guy and tell him how Naoki made you eat dirt the other day. Then you wouldn't have to go."

"Is that your way of saying you're worried about me and don't want me to go?" He wiggled his eyebrows in a way that was both creepy and impressive. Their server dropped their order off and left after shooting Jiraiya another dirty look.

"Feh, I don't care if you go or not." Sumiko leaned back in her seat. " And i certainly don't care if you come back."

"You can try all you want Sumiko-chan, but I know that's not the truth." Jiraiya practically giggled in delight.

"Shut up!" Sumiko angrily chomped on the sweets, and trying to be mindful of the skewer.

After a few moments of silence she spoke up again,"So what did you want to tell me?"

"Oh, that." Jiraiya blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, searching for the words. "Well, you see, I know we haven't known eachother for that long but-"

"_Mind if we join you?" _

All the color drained from Jiraiya's face as he stared at the newcomer in horror. An older girl with blonde pigtails and soft brown eyes was dressed in training gear and glaring at the white haired boy across from Sumiko. The girl reached out and began straggling and shaking Jiraiya and yelling_ "Who gave you permission to skip training days before a mission?"_

Sumiko retreated into her shell a bit, "Um...excuse me…"

"Oh, dont mind Tsunade-hime. She's just angry that our teammate decided to skip out on us, and I can see now why he seemed distracted the past few weeks."

A boy was around the same age as Jiraiya with dark hair and snake like features. He walked toward his two teammates and effectively broke them up. Tsunade fumed silently to herself.

"Thank you Orochimaru-san, I thought for sure she was going to kill me." Jiraiya rubbed at the soreness of his neck.

"Maybe she should have. What do you think you're doing skipping training like that? You know me have to escort Mr. Yamato, and if we screw it up Sarutobi-sensei will never let us live it down!"

"Mr. Yamato? The old man that sells handmade sandals?" Sumiko inquired and gave Jiraiya a suspicious glare. the boy in question gave her a nervous smile.

"Yup, he's the one." Tsunade said and offered the younger girl a smile. "And who might you be?"

Sumiko opened her mouth to respond but Jiraiya cut in.

"Her name is Sumiko-chan and we were currently discussing something very private so if you dont mind?" The snow haired boy tried shooig them away but immediately stopped as he felt Sumiko's small fist come down and dig painfully into the crown of his head.

"Now Jiraiya-kun don't you think you're being rude? You could at least invite them to sit with us. Thats the only logical, polite thing to do since you're already in trouble with me for skipping important training and lying to me about your mission, ne?"

"Yeah, what she said Jiraiya-_kun."_ Orochimaru said.

"I like this girl." Tsunade smirked.

Jiraiya sniffled, "Why me?"

**Did you guys like it? I had a hard time writing this part because I've never been on a date before lol. Was everyone in character? what other scene would you lie to see? Leave in all in the reviews. Thank you! -SRG**


	5. Lily

**Hi-Hi! Wow two updates? Way to go me! I hope you guys enjyed the last chapter. I thought it was so cute that I would write a continuation of it. If your at all interested in seeing some "deleted scenes" from their date, let me know in the reviews! Also, any suggestions for future dates? I've never been on dates before so I'm at a loss lol. Also please let me know if everyone is in character some of these characters *cough cough* Orochimaru, are hard for me to Right because there is little of them before cannon.**

**Big thanks to **_nachobeats823_** and **_Arianna Le Fay_** for the follows!**

_**REVIEW RESPONSES:**_

**GUEST: While it is speculated that Jiraiya might of had a crush on Tsunade they were never together as Tsunade was in a relationship with Dan. This story is heavily AU too so I took some liberties. The timeline for this story is before the sannin become sannin. I like to imagine the trio is 18 when they fight Hanzo and their sixteen right now in the story. I would say that Tsunade has probably just started dating Dan at this point in time. Hope that clears up your question. Thanks so much for the review.**

_"The more you learn, the more you realize how little you know." -Socrates_

* * *

><p>"So Sumiko-chan, how did you and Jiraiya meet?" Tsunade asked causally. Both she and Orochimaru thought it was prudent to get to know the girl that has been occupying their teammates thoughts. At least that what they said. Sumiko thought they were just being nosy.<p>

"Oh, I found him spying on me and my friends." Sumiko said nonchalantly and took another sip of her tea. looked at Jiraiya sulking across the table from her she wondered if it was healthy for one person to be so forlorn.

"I was just researching!" He corrected. "It was completely innocent."

"Innocent. Right." Orochimaru chuckled.

"Even though I think it would be a fitting punishment to ruin your date, I think Orochimaru-kun and I should get going. We actually have work to do today."

"Yes, I agree. _Scram!" _Jiraiya huffed.

"It was nice meeting you Sumiko-san." Tsunade waved to the other girl before taking her leave, a laughing Orochimaru in tow.

"Wow, that was so embarrassing." Jiraiya mumbled more to himself.

"I like your friends. They tell good stories about you. Especially that one about you sneaking into the women's-"

"Ok ok! Let's not relive it. I still can't believe she told you that. You're never gonna go out with me again."

"If I never go out with you again it'll be your own fault. I dont like it when people lie to me Jiraiya-kun." Sumiko said seriously.

Jiraiya let out a heavy breathe, "I only wanted to seem cooler in front of you. I like you a lot Sumiko-chan. Everyone thinks I'm a loser already. I didn't want you to think that either."  
>Overcome with a sudden understanding Sumiko reached instinctively for the boy in front of her. In that moment of honesty she saw a rare sight of pure vulnerability. She guessed she could forgive him this time.<p>

"That's crazy," She smiled at him. Jiraiya could feel himself get caught up in that smile. He felt like he could spend hours just looking at that expression on her face. "I never thought you were a loser. You're fine just the way you are!"

Sumiko realized how she must have sounded, and pulled away embarrassed by her own words.

A few moments of awkward silence later and the two of them were laughing at themselves.

"Hey let's get out of here." He said.

"Sure!"

* * *

><p>"And then I said, no <em>you <em>wear the skirt! I'm busy trying to get the chickens back in their cage."  
>"So did he put it on?"<p>

Wordlessly Jiraiya nodded his head and that sent Sumiko into a fit of loud laughter.

"I can't believe it! Orochimaru-san in a skirt?"

Jiraiya laughed. "I know. But you can't tell him I told you that or he'll kill me!"

Sumiko giggled and walked up the small set of steps that lead to the back door. the sun was sitting heavy against the horizon. jiraiya stood in front of her bathed in that warm glow. His hair gleamed metallic silver in that light, and his face was plastered with a big smile which made the red lines under his eyes crinkle. Sumiko felt her heart beat fast in her chest.

"I had fun today." She told him and boldly placed a hand on his chest in a display of affection. He captured her hand in his and pulled her a little closer eliciting a blush from the young girl.

"Then I guess it would be ok for me to ask you if I can see you again, just the two of us?" He said in a low voice.

"I would like that very much Jiraiya-kun."

"Maybe when I get back from this mission I can take you out again. You can pick next time ok?"

Sumiko felt her brow furrow. "How long are you going to be gone?"

Jiraiya gave her a smug look, "Miss me already?"

Sumiko snorted in disgust and pulled away from him, "You wish!"

At her indignant scowl he let out a hearty laugh. The back door swung open and Sumiko felt a hand grab her clothing and haul her into the house.

"H-Hitomi-senpai?"

The older girl narrowed her jade eyes at the snow haired boy in front of her.

"Look here gaki I don't know what you think you were doing running off this morning without telling anyone. I was really fucking worried about you!"

"Calm down!" Sumiko futilely cried as she wriggled against her captor.

"No! I will not _calm down._ You can't just sneak around with a boy behind my back! I'm hurt that you didn't at least tell me where you were going. What if something had happened to you?"

Sumiko sighed in defeat and Hitomi took it as a sign of guilt.

"Goodbye Jiraiya-san. I hope next time we see each other it's under better circumstances."

"Agreed. Goodbye Sumiko-chan." the boy waved and then started back down the path away from the house.

"Details! I want details at once!" Hitomi cried as she flung the young girl none too gently into their shared room.

Sumiko scrambled onto the bed and rested her aching feet. she felt a rush of excitement as she began her tale to her room mates.

"He really skipped training just to see you?"

"Wow he must really like you Sumiko-san."

"It must be _so cool _to have a shinobi boyfriend…" Someone sighed.

"Whoa! He is _not _my boyfriend." Sumiko corrected swiftly.

"Sumiko-chan?" Natsu spoke up from the rest of the girls. "You should have told us where you were going, we really worried about you."

Sumiko flushed red with shame. She should have known that her friends weren't going to judge her. The purple haired girl pulled the younger girl close and whispered her apologies.

"When are you going to see him again?"

"He sounds like a gallant knight in shining armour!"

"Are you guys going to get married?"

"When he gets back, and how should I know?" Sumiko answered. she tried not to feel uncomfortable with all the sudden attention on her, and she would be lying if she said she didn't like being the center of attention. The questions stopped however when all could hear a deliberate tapping on the window. Hitomi was the first to open the dusty old glass. A snowy white head popped him.

All the girls rushed to crowd around him, much to Jiraiya's delight, Sumiko pushed to the front with a livid expression.

"What the hell are you doing here? How the hell can you climb up here? You're going to get hurt!" She chastised.

"That's a fine way to greet your, was it gallant knight in shining armour?" He teased gently.

"Haven't you ever hear of wall walking? Even the most green genin can do it." Hitomi gave Jiraiya a pointed look.

"I'll have you know that I am a fearsome shinobi Hitomi-san."

"Oh I'm sure, I bet you can send my teddy bears running for the hills." Hitomi shot back before scooting out of the way for Sumiko and began shooting the other girls away.. "Make it quick before you get us all in trouble with Mrs. Mori."

Sumiko leaned in close, "What are you doing here?"

Jiraiya held something out to her: it was a small white lily in full bloom.

"It made me think of you." He said with a bashful grin.

"Oh thank you." As soon as Sumiko touched the delicate petals something like a shockwave ran throughout her whole body. Her brain tingled as something came to forefront of her thoughts.

"_Sayuri…" _She said in a small voice. "My name is Sayuri."


	6. Tansy

**Three updates? IN A ROW? Now, I think that's deserving of some massive reviews, amirite? *winks* Lets say our goal is *spins wheel* 15? That would be sweet if we could reach that goal. I'd really like to know what you guys think. Some of you might have seen this next chapter coming. I didn't know if I wanted to keep the past-flashbacks in the story but I realized that it kind of added something different. Let me know what you think :/**

**Any who... any comments, questions, or concerns? Leave them down below.**

**Another question, would anyone be willing to make a cover art of this story? if so then please pm me :)**

**Thank you!**

* * *

><p><em>"We must free ourselves of the hope that the sea will ever rest. We must learn to sail in high winds."<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Akio! Hurry before the portal-" The sound of explosions cut the women off and rang through the dilapidated shrine. A glowy swirling pool of blue water churned in the center of the floor.<em>

_The young purple haired girl cried relentlessly as the burly man held her high above the swirling waters,; a small pearlescent charm hung around her neck._

_The stone and wood creaked with the weight of debris falling down onto the roof, accompanied by the loud voices of enemy nin._

"_Akio, do it now!" The dark haired woman, Izayoi screamed as she struggled to sustain the jutsu that supported the building.._

"_Goodbye my little lily," Akio held his daughter close one last time, breathing her scent, remembering how much he loved her and her mother, before releasing his hold on her completely. The little girl fell into the waters below._

"_Tousan!"_

* * *

><p>Sayuri jolted awake. The sun had risen and brought with it a fearsome pounding in her head. She also found that the room was practically deserted save for two forms sleeping at the foot of her bed.<p>

"H-Hey!" She cleared her throat loudly and shook the sheets. Hitomi immediately shot up, jade eyes glassy with fatigue.

"What happened?" Sayuri stated nervously.

"You started mumbling something about your name, and then you passed out." Natsu offered as she stifled a yawn.

"Yeah, your stupid boyfriend made such a ruckus trying to wake you up that Mrs. Mori almost caught us. Were lucky one of the girls was able to distract her by breaking one of that hag's favorite vases. she's the real hero in all this. "Hitomi tsked.

"My name?" Sayuri said dumbly before collecting her thoughts. "My name.. I remembered my name!" She said excitedly. "My name is Sayuri."

Natsu beamed, her soft brown eyes glistening with joy. "Wow! Thats incredible. Just wait, you'll have all your memories back in no time." Sayuri laughed at the young girls enthusiasm.

"I hope so."

Hitomi lifted herself up from her position on the ground. "Well, while you're hoping, you can get started on the laundry. I have to meet the members of my squad today."

Sayuri sighed, but even the prospect of work couldn't shake her spirits. Her name...she had remembered her name! This was the kind of progress that she craved.

* * *

><p>Natsu's little legs struggled under the weight of the basket of dirty linen. Sayuri had changed into her oldest komon, which she only wore when she was assigned 'dirty work'. She held a large wooden bucket of hot, soapy water between her knees and hand scrubbing board propped up against her abdomen. Sayuri vigorously rubbed the thin fabric of the other girls clothing against the ridged of the board. As she worked she pondered other ways she could spark her memories.<p>

She thought about bringing this information to Mrs. Mori or another of the staff, but she knew that really wouldn't make a different. They didn't remember half of the kids names in this place. She highly doubted that they cared about her remembering her real one.

"So… Sayuri-chan is it?" Another one of the washing girls (Her name was Akane? No, Ayame!) gave her a slightly embarrassed look.

"Yes Ayame?" Sayuri smiled.

The girl looked taken aback. "You know my name?" The mousy girl blushed deep red.

"Of course! We all live together don't we?"

"Oh…" Ayame gave a small laugh ." Well, I was wondering if your friend Jiraiya had a guy friend… I thought maybe we could go out as doubles sometime?"

Sayuri tried to imagine the snake like boy presenting the girl in front of her with flowers. It was hysterical to say the least.

"I'm not sure." Sayuri lied smoothly. Poor girl, she didn't know what she was getting herself into. " I'll have to ask."

Orochimaru seemed kind enough, but also had an air of severity around him that could be well….off putting. Ayame hastily said a thank you and the girls turned back to their work.

Everything finally felt like it was going right. she had friends, maybe even a boyfriend, and her memories had begun to come back. Sayuri thought nothing could bring her down today.

She was wrong.

"Sayuri-chann!" Natsu yelled from the back porch. "Hurry inside and get changed. Mrs. Mori wants to see us!"

"Ok I'm coming!" Sayuri called back. She wrung out her skirt as best she could before running toward the house.

* * *

><p>Sayuri strode down the familiar halls of the orphanage. It had been two months since meeting Naoki and Jiraiya. Two weeks in which she began to feel at peace, but it wasn't to last.<p>

The wart faced head matron looked down her thin, bumpy nose at the young girl. Sayuri gazed back at the old women. Her eyes, the color of steel, were hard and calculating as she tried to figure out what the woman wanted. The only break in the heavy silence was the gentle opening and closing of the heavy door to the office and the light sound of little feet. Sayuri could feel Natsu grip the sleeve of her komon.

"After the stunt you pulled in the dining hall, I _should _be sending you both to the nearest work camp, but Kaede-sama was very specific. I dont know what kami are favoring you today, but the two of you are _very _lucky." Mrs. Mori produced two folders from the deep drawer of her desk, one slightly thicker than the other, and practically threw them at the purple haired girl..

"What are you saying?" Sayuri questioned as she quickly scanned the folders. In red ink both of their names were printed, with the thicker one belonging to Natsu.

"Youre being relocated." The old woman said nonchalantly as she straighten out the mess of papers on her desk. Sayuri could tell that the women had already mentally checked out of the conversation, and she knew what this meant. She turned to  
>Natsu, who had begun to cry, and gave her a defeated look.<p>

'Do something.' Natsu mouthed to her. Sayuri felt herself swell with the intent to do something, _anything,_

"This is ridiculous. We have the right to given proper notice about these kinds of changes. I highly doubt that this has been run through the system properly. Not to mention that there's no way we should be given these kinds of documents." Sayuri glared at the old woman. "What kind of game are you trying to play here?"

"While I shouldn't even waste my breathe trying to explain adult matters to a stupid little gaki like you, I'lln tell you one thing. These rights you talk about? Their nothing but a fantasy." Mrs. Mori walked around her desk and came to stand so close to the girls that Sayuri could smell her rancid breathe and see the sweat accumulating on her brow.

"The only thing that every person can undeniably have is a _price. _And my dears, you have been bought and paid for in _full." _

A sharp rap came from the door making Sayuri jump. The head matron yelled for the person to come in. Sayuri grasped Natsu's hand tightly in hers and felt a fresh wave of fear wash over her.  
>The heavy wooden door swung open and revealed a woman at the doorway. She was old, but carried herself with quiet strength and grace. Her silver hair was kept up in a neat, simple bun, and her kimono was made of plain blue fabric. Her face was sagging and wrinkled, but Sumiko could see the traces of what was once a very beautiful face.<p>

"Kaede-sama," The head matron quickly tried to fix her messy hair as she bowed deep to the other woman. "These are the girls that you asked for. I trust they are suited to your taste?"

The older woman walked forward and began to circle the two girls, her dark eyes narrowing as she inspected their skin, hair, and nails. It was when she asked the girls to see their teeth that Sayuri once again found her voice.

"What is the meaning of this?" She gave the woman, Kaede, a hard look and moved Natsu's trembling form behind her.

"Your very kind foster mother Mrs. Mori has decided that the two of you are to be placed under my care." Kaede-sama turned from the girls and signed a document that the head matron had pulled from her files.

"Will that be all?" Mrs. Mori stated gently in a sickeningly sweet voice that made Sayuri want to stuff her ears with cotton.

"Yes, I am satisfied by them." Kaede placed a small velvet bag on the desk. She began to walk toward the door.

"Come along girls."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and now to leave you guys with a question.<strong>

**If you could compare Sayuri to any character form canon, who would it be and why?**

**Big thanks to my favoriters, followers, reviewers ,and lurkers. You all are precious snowflakes and I *heart* you!**

**Thanks xoxo -SRG**


End file.
